


Boy you looked right through me

by smokingsickstyle



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys wears booty shorts and rejects a nerdy John. Years later, Handsome Jack meets Rhys outside during a party and gets some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy you looked right through me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://pegushi.tumblr.com/post/132945329788/little-snobby-bb
> 
> Warnings: Jack doesn’t ask before touching Rhys, but Rhys is super not complaining. Oh also Jack might be a little drunk.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments make my day :)

The first time Rhys had met John, Rhys had been sitting at one of the large tables at the cafeteria, thumbing through some files he was working on, as he sipped on his coffee. Rhys had noticed the man staring at him from where he was sitting a little further down the table, and he hid his pleased smile behind his coffee cup. The attention _was_ the reason why he had chosen to wear his blue booty shorts and crop top combo that day, for Hyperion’s very own casual Friday.

Rhys had seen John around a few times, though they worked at different departments. Tassiter always made his dislike for John very clear, making him run useless errands around Hyperion, while Rhys was sure the engineer had much more pressing matters to attend to. The amount of times Rhys, as well as countless others, were witness to Tassiter’s very loud and public dressing downs, were many. Though Rhys would like to say every one has been there, none seemed as bad when Tassiter very obviously set John up for failure. 

John had stared at him, surrounded  by his own work. Large sheets of blueprints as well as other tablets with various numbers and coding that piqued Rhys’ interest. Every now and then, Rhys caught John staring over the edge of one his tablets, or as he reached for his coffee. Rhys subtly turned his body towards him, and slowly crossed one leg over the other. He peered at John through lowered eyelashes, watching him as his gaze focused on the length of Rhys' long, smooth legs. 

John kept looking back and forth between Rhys and his own work for the rest of his lunch break. Rhys was content to let him, though he hardly got any work done of his own until John swallowed the last bit of whatever he was drinking like it was a shot of liquid courage, and stood up, rustling all the papers he was sitting in.

Rhys’ eyes widened as he saw John stand up, his intent obvious and written all over his face. Rhys hurried to gather his things, wanting to leave the cafeteria before he had to deal with John coming over, not wanting to have to reject a man who looked as frazzled and stressed as John did.  John was attractive enough, Rhys thought. His glasses definitely were a nice touch, but Rhys wasn’t really into the bookish, nerdy types.  He was more into the people who would pull his hair and hold him down, so he got up from the table in order to avoid any confrontation.

Rhys had been heading towards the door, when John had appeared in front of him. Rhys eyed the baggy yellow sweater which seemed to be patched up and made John look even skinnier than Rhys had first thought. Rhys gave him a small smile, feeling a little sorry for him when he could clearly see the flush on John’s face. Rhys' pity ended there though, as he cut John off before he could start whatever lame pickup line Rhys was sure he would have used.

“Listen John-”

“It’s _Jack.”_

“-I’ve really got to run, these reports won’t write themselves you know?” Rhys calls over his shoulder as he passes John by.

He doesn’t catch the impressive scowl aimed at his back, and simply gives a sigh of relief as he leaves the man behind.

* * *

 

The first time Rhys met _Handsome Jack_ , it was a few years later, while he was attending the party for the unveiling of the Hyperion Hub of Heroism. Handsome Jack had already made a name for himself, from saving Helios after the Dahl attacks to the rumours of opening two vaults. Rhys bit his lip as he saw the way Jack strode confidently around the room, striking terror and awe in the hearts of his employees. Being a relatively new CEO, Jack understood the importance of winning the loyalty of the employees of Hyperion, if only to make sure no one would be vying for his position. 

Rhys couldn’t help but notice how different Jack looked from the days when he was working for Tassiter.  The mask was new of course, as were the wide, wide shoulders. Rhys couldn’t help but miss those glasses though, vividly recalling every one of his fantasies Handsome Jack had starred in since his rise to CEO, most of which included Rhys being fucked from behind, looking over his shoulder to see Jack's glasses slide down his nose with every thrust.

He kept his eyes on Jack, watching him own the room.  Rhys had to fight down his urge to call for Jack's attention until he finally looked away and took a small sip from the drink in his hand. When he looked back up, Jack was staring back at him with a smirk and Rhys flushed, hoping his thoughts weren’t written so clearly on his face. He had hoped he had grown out of his need for someone to fuck him rough and hard, but the more he feels Handsome Jack’s gaze on him, the more he has to bite his lip to keep himself from walking over there, plastering himself all over the CEO and making a fool of himself.

When the weight of Jack’s gaze gets to be too much for him, Rhys absently puts his drink on the nearest flat surface, and heads outside to clear his head.

He walked through the empty hallways of Hyperion, going nowhere in particular, before he finally stepped outside of the building. He walked towards the side walk, where there was a railing along the edge to overlook the city and tried to relax, breathing in the fresh air of the space station. The quiet was what he had needed and the cool air felt good on his heated face and neck, but shivered when the wind reached his bare legs.

He didn’t know what he was thinking when he decided to wear a pair of high waist shorts. Having the fleeting hope that maybe Jack would remember him. They were not unlike the ones he had worn all those years ago, when he had first been approached by Jack. His shirt was loose and tucked into his shorts which were sleek with a seamless black design to match the paint of his metal arm, and a row of golden buttons down the middle. Rhys felt embarrassed, running a hand through his hair as he thought about how much Jack had changed and how much he didn't.

He shivered again, regretting his choice of attire, when he felt warm hands slide along his waist before settling on his hips and making him jump.

“Hey sweetheart, you remember me?” A  familiar voice rumbled in his ear and a heavy weight settled on his back, pushing him into the railing and trapping Rhys' hands between the metal and his own body. He turned his head, caught a glimpse of the masked face of the man behind him and gasped.

“H-Handsome Jack, Sir!” He tried turning, to face the man he had just been thinking about, but the tight grip on his hips stopped him. Rhys bit his lip against the yelp that came out when those same hands pulled him back into the body behind him. He gripped the railing with both hands to steady himself against the sudden jerk of his hips.

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Jack?” Handsome Jack asked as he nosed the length of Rhys’ neck. Rhys whimpered and nodded his head. He could smell the alcohol on Jack’s breath, as well as feel the very obvious bulge pressing at his lower back.  He couldn't help but grind his body against it and let out a moan before he could think to stop himself. He had wanted this for so long, for Handsome Jack to push him and just take and take. He had touched himself almost every night, foreign metal fingers pressed deep inside him, while his other hand pumped his dick, making sure to muffle his groaning into his pillow. Always thinking about Handsome Jack.

His eyes were wide and disbelieving when he was finally allowed to turn around. Jack had stepped back, creating some space between them, but all Rhys wanted to do was lean closer. Jack's hands felt big and warm around his waist before they slowly slid down to the bottom edge of his shorts. Goosebumps formed wherever Jack’s fingers grazed his skin, and Rhys barely hesitated when he put his left hand on Jack’s, moving it back to the top of his shorts and allowing those large fingers to dip inside. His shorts were just loose enough for Jack to pull his shirt out with ease and slide his hand along his stomach.

Rhys shivered, one hand clutched at Jack and the other gripped tightly around the railing behind him. He had felt ready to fall apart with only a few simple touches, moaning low in his throat every time Jack pressed his fingers harder into his skin and just above the groomed patch of hair that lead to his dick.

“Jack _please._ ” Rhys whined pushing against his hands to get closer, wanting to taste and lick at Jack’s skin. Jack held him still, and Rhys felt another wave of arousal when he realized how easy it was for Jack to keep him in place.

“I should just leave you like this huh? That sound good to you babe?” Jack smirks at him, running his hands along Rhys’ ass, squeezing once. 

“No, no, no, please! You can’t -” Rhys said as he shook his head in denial, both hands now grasped desperately at Jack’s shirt, trying to get closer still. He could just feel the heat of Jack’s body and it left him quivering wherever Jack wasn’t pressed against him.

Jack tilted his head, pretending to think about it, the smug smirk still on his face as he saw Rhys all but claw at him. “Hmmm. I remember you, you know. Dressing up pretty. Waiting around, looking like you wouldn’t mind if someone would fuck you up right there.” Jack moved Rhys so he was back against the railing, and slid one hand onto his thigh, pushing it to the side so Rhys would have to spread his legs to stay balanced.  Jack leaned forward to caress the skin of his bare thighs and mouthed at Rhys’ neck making sure to bite him where his collar would never cover. “So why the hell did you run away?” Jack snarled angrily into his neck.

Rhys whimpered when he felt the sharp sting of the bite. “I- I didn’t think you could.” He blurted out, and gasped when Jack tightened his grip on the flesh of his thighs. Rhys barely managed to cut off his keening moan at the thought of the bruises that would soon litter his body. Jack’s harsh grip on his quickly bruising skin, made Rhys stutter out apologies and beg for forgiveness.  

“M’sorry, I didn’t know Jack.” Rhys pleaded, only to be cut off when Jack gripped his jaw in one hand and crushed their mouths together in a biting kiss that makes Rhys' eyes flutter closed in pleasure. Rhys rolls his body against Jack to leaves wet kisses along his jaw. He hummed low in his throat when he felt hands running through his hair as he made to lower himself to his knees. Rhys couldn’t imagine going through the night without touching Jacks dick let alone his own. So he grew bold, mouthing at Jack’s clothed dick before he looked back up at him and licked his lips. “Let me make it up to you.”

Jack tightens his hold on Rhys’ hair, and pushes him down so Rhys is sitting back on his heels. Jack thumbs open his jeans, pulled his yellow sweater out of the way and reached into his underwear to take out his dick, stroking it once before letting it rest, heavy against Rhys’ lips. Rhys licked his lips again, catching the bitter taste of precum on his mouth, and sighs. He shifts on his knees, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground and waited until Jack pulls at his hair to start lapping at his dick with small licks.

Rhys leaned forward, taking as much in his mouth as he could before the grip on his hair tightens, and he is made to pull back with a whine. Jack does that a few times, letting Rhys swallow him down before pulling back quickly. Rhys catches on to Jack’s ploy with ease, knowing that Jack wants to see him desperate and wanting his dick, whining and writhing on his knees. Rhys doesn’t much care, knowing he _is_ that desperate, and wanted Jack’s dick filling him in any way. He palms his  own dick through his shorts, trying to relieve some of the pressure as he waited for Jack hold to loosen once again.

By now Jack’s dick was sopping wet with Rhys’ spit as well as the precum that Rhys spread along the length with his lips, every time he swallowed him whole. Jack groaned out encouragements as he leaned over Rhys letting go of his dick to grasp the railing behind Rhys’ head, caging him in. Rhys moans around Jack’s dick when his head hits the metal behind him. He raises his right hand to wrap around Jack’s wrist, his left hand already pushing down his shorts enough to fist his own dick.

Rhys lets himself be pushed up and down Jack’s dick by the grip on his hair. He revels in the heavy weight on his tongue, trying to relax his throat to take Jack as deep as possible. He breathes harshly through his nose letting out the barest of noises as he felt his impending orgasm. Rhys humped his fist until he comes onto his hand, his shout muffled by the dick in his mouth. He slumped in exhaustion, holding himself up by the barest grip on Jack's leg, jeans clutched in his shaking hands.

Jack groaned above him, and pulled his dick out of Rhys’ mouth. He smeared the leaking tip onto Rhys’ cheek while Rhys tries to lap at any inch he could reach. Jack laughed, but Rhys is too far gone in his own hazy pleasure to care.

Jack let go of the railing and pumped his dick, grabbing the top of Rhys’ head this time to hold him in position. Rhys realised Jack was coming and opens his mouth wide, hoping to catch every drop on his tongue.

They are both panting afterwards, as they tucked themselves back into their clothes. Rhys had come across his cheek, and he wiped it off as best he can with his already messy hand. He licks his hand clean, making Jack grin down at him with hooded eyes.

“What’s your name sweetheart?”

“Rhys.” He answered once he’s sure his voice won’t break.

Jack snorted, stepping back as Rhys stands up gingerly, rubbing at his sore knees. Jack doesn't offer to help.

“That’s unfortunate.” Jack said meanly. Rhys glanced at him and a small smirk curled at his bruised lips.

“Better than John.” He replied and laughed breathlessly as he is gripped by throat, strong fingers digging into his skin. Rhys moans shamelessly. His dick twitched as it tried to get hard again so soon after coming. Jack narrowed his eyes at him before letting go so roughly Rhys had to steady himself on the railing behind him.

“Oh Rhysie, you really shouldn’t have said that.”  He says darkly as he turns to leave. 

Rhys bit his lip, knowing that this was his chance to leave, to have a sense of self-preservation. Jack didn't have to look behind him to know Rhys would be there, all but nipping at his heels. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, do i hate the name John.
> 
> I have a borderlands sideblog! thehyperionwetdream.tumblr.com


End file.
